You're Really Interesting
by i am not a chipmunk
Summary: Summer and Freddy exchange vows on their wedding day. Oneshot.


Today, Summer Hathaway was happy. Not just a regular, 'I got an A!' happy, or a 'My story just got published!' happy. But a truly radiant happiness, one that shone all the way through her.

Because today, Summer Lynn Cabot-Perry Hathaway, was getting married.

It was a day just like any other, not too sunny, but then again not too cloudy, and as Summer stood in her beautiful white gown and the alter, she reflected on how lucky she was. It was just one of those days where you couldn't stop smiling. Not even if you wanted to, because of course, there was always a photographer around. But she, Summer, was getting married to a terrific man.

Fredrick Martin Allen Jones was a man of many traits; he was sly, conniving, charming, sophisticated, and laidback. But most important, he was all hers. They had both agreed to write their own vows, and as Summer began hers, she couldn't help but being to tear up.

"I remember when I first realized I was exclusively 'in love' with Freddy Jones. We were in eighth grade, and it was his fourteenth birthday party. Everyone had expertly decided we were to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, because we were teenagers, unsupervised, and we just could. Of course I had a crush of Freddy, every girl in the grade, or even the whole school, did." There were choruses of laughter and "You've got that right!" at this statement.

"And imagine my surprise, when he spun the bottle on who he was to spend his seven minutes with, and it landed on my name. I was instantly ecstatic, 'Little old Summer with FREDDY JONES?' I could hardly believe it, until reality sunk in. I had never kissed any guy before, let alone Mr. Experience Freddy Jones. It was no secret he'd been with plenty of girls, even at the young age of fourteen. This was crazy and _I was going to die_!

But calm, cool, and collected, Freddy led me into his bed room, for we had all agreed this a better place then a cramped closet. He opened the door, and we walked in, I instantly walked to the bed and plopped down, not gracefully. His hand hovered over the light switch as he asked if I'd rather have the lights off or on. I told him that I wasn't too sure of this, and how it wasn't the greatest idea. He came and sat next to me, and took my hand. I felt sure he was acting sincere as to build me up only to laugh at me and let me down.

'Look, Summer. I like you, you're really interesting.' And that was how it started. You're really interesting. YOU'RE REALLY INTERESTING! Not only was interesting a placeholder, when you could find no better word to use, but also, a guy I was obsessed with had not just called me beautiful or intelligent, but interesting. And I knew the 'but' was coming.

'But, I don't think we should do it like this. I know I'm not one for sensitivity, and you'll probably hardly believe I'm saying this, but I am. I'd like our first kiss together to be special, but just because we have to do it for some dumb game. I mean, I want to, but, I don't think it's right. Another time?'

I was stunned. Freddy Jones had just said something to me so unbelievably sweet, I couldn't even talk. I mean, I know I was completely crushing on him, but lets face it, the guy was no Shakespeare.

After my silence, he freaked. 'Oh my God, I totally just screwed up, didn't I? Shit. I thought maybe you… Well, now I'm off to hit my head repeatedly against the wall.' And he got up. But I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him.

It was a very virgin like kiss of course, but it was a kiss nonetheless. 'I did that because I wanted to, not because I had to.' I had whispered.

And just like that, I was not only crushing on, but in love with Freddy Jones. Because he was a closet romantic. All throughout our romance, he planned wacky, beautiful things for me, up until his proposal, which was equally as beautiful. I've never felt more comfortable with anyone in my life, and I truly believe we were meant to be together."

Summer finished the last bit of her vow, wiping her eyes, hoping her mascara was waterproof. Freddy leaned over and squeezed her hand, before beginning his own vow.

"Whoever said 'Ladies First' officially sucks, because that is a hard act to follow. Am I allowed to say sucks in Church?" He turned toward the priest, who shrugged and smiled good-naturedly, as their wedding attendees laughed as well.

"Anyway, onto the lady of the hour, and the day, and the year, of course, Summer. Summer Hathaway is even a _name_ that demands an air of something implacable. She is the most beautiful, intelligent, good-hearted, _interesting_ person in the world. Every time I think of her I want to smile. And I do. People see me break into a random smile and say 'You're thinking of fiancé of yours again, aren't you?' And of course I am, because there's hardly a moment when I'm not. When I first met Summer, I hated her, but somehow, I found myself imagining a life with her, with little kids and a grand house with a white picket fence, or something. Because that was the effect she had on people, they may not like her, but they did, somehow. She makes people think, and take that extra step. Where would I be without her? Probably a drunk bum, living on the street somewhere, starving. She pushes me to be better, and when I find myself content with where I am, she reminds me in that suttle way of hers how much more I can be. Not in a mean way, but in a way that portrays her whole Summer Hathaway glory. I know my vow is nowhere near up to par with my soon to be wife, but that's why I love her. I've never met anyone more amazing then you, Sum, and I love you for that."

As the ceremony finished, and they kissed, it was unlike the first one they had shared. It was so much more different. Because now, they were married. Mr. And Mrs. Jones. And when you really thought about it, it was all thanks to that game in eighth grade, but so much more then that.

A/N AGHHH. That was almost disgusting how fluffy it was. I'm starting to have second thoughts, but it's late, I'm tired, and I really have no thought right now, because there's quite a large gap between my brain and spinal cord. So I hope you enjoy, and review. And if not, well then, eat yoself.

Much Love;

Annieeee.


End file.
